I never knew you tasted so sweet
by rockgirl4321
Summary: Rose Weasley is a bad girl,as is Scorpius Malfoy,but when one of Rose's friends dare her to seduce Scorpius Malfoy,what will come of it? Sparks will fly and heated glances are shared all before it comes crashing down on them.


"Do you think he's hot?" I asked Alex. "Of course, he is, how does one _not_ fall head over heels for Karma" she whispered excitedly, "he's like one of the sexiest guys ever, just look at how he smirks, I think I can feel my heart melting already. How does one not find him hot is really the question?" "Oh my god that is so true, "I exclaimed, as my voice steadily rose up until it was almost a shout. "He's absolutely delicious, but it's his abs we are really looking at here girl."

"Miss Weasley is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class? questioned Professor Reese. Merlin, I hated the bitch, she drove me insane with her irritating smug expression and the way she thought that she was superior to everyone, she was almost as bad as Malfoy, but he thought that the whole world revolved around him, what with all the sluts that threw themselves at him left and right. Now even Malfoy was watching me intently with one of his irritatingly smug expressions "Of course Professor," I responded sweetly, "we were just discussing the availability of Marcus, I'm sure you understand what i mean by that Professor? Malfoy didn't seem to be smirking so much now.

Coughing and spluttering on her own saliva, she said "Of course Miss Weasley, but do you really think that is," at that she glared right at me "appropriate language for a class on the usefulness of fungi. "Turning her back, the bitch picked up her chalk and began scribbling nonsense on the board again. With a harrumph I turned back to Alex and continued with our conversation, after all, why would I allow her to be my undoing?

* * *

Strolling back from Potions, Alex and I were still disputing over which part of Karma Akabane was the best, his smirk, his abs or his demonically sexy personality, when we saw, more like heard, the commotion near the DADA classroom. Our conversation forgotten, Alex and I sprinted there before stopping short when we saw who it was. Malfoy had somehow managed to enrage the seventh years doing god know what again.

"What are you playing at huh? Think your all hot stuff because you've got a couple of girls fawning over you ?"

"For your information it's most of the girls, and no I don't think I'm hot,_ I know_ I'm hot" he said looking the boy up and down "shame I can't say the same for you, though." Malfoy responded back cockily

The boy's face was growing impossibly redder as his fists balled up while he shot Scorpius ,what I assumed he believed was a threatening look. He bore a remarkable resemblance to a confused rat. At just the right second, Professor McGonagall walked down the corridor just as the imbecile lunged at Scorpius, while I couldn't care less about Scorpius, I had to admit that the punch he delivered was quite impressive, however, I can't say McGonagall was too impressed though.

With a sigh, she walked up to the two idiots and pushed them apart with more force than was strictly necessary before saying exasperatedly "My office, now," but not before sending a meaningful glare towards to the rest of us still lingering around, and without another word disappeared with a swish of her cloak. After all, it _was_ getting old now, Scorpius would start a fight with some fool and a professor would send them up to McGonagall with nothing but a sigh. It really was a waste of her time. Nonetheless, it always brought enough entertainment to spice up an otherwise dull day.

Moaning, we all headed back towards our respective common rooms. Exhaling loudly, I dumped all my books down onto my bed before unceremoniously landing on it myself. My head was swimming just having to think about the substantial amount of homework I had to complete that day. With a groan, I flipped myself onto my back to gaze at the ceiling while thinking aimlessly, before the previous incident wormed itself into my thoughts.

Honestly, did the guy have no respect? He walked around the school like he owned it simply put because he was a favourite with most of the female population ,and a considerable amount of the male, okay, he looked decent, but I simply couldn't see the need to fall head over heels for him. I despised him with every fibre of my being, and I ached to see the day someone brought him down a peg or two, hopefully, that person would be me. The guy had friends to last him decades, yet he only ever seemed to be decent to a handful of them, I on the other hand, couldn't even comprehend why the remaining would want to stick around with him, seeing as he treated them like gum on his polished shoes.

As for the professors, dislike simply wouldn't cut it, despise was more like it. The number of fights he involved himself in and his carelessness about school, not to mention his tendency to stir up trouble, definitely contributed to the professors ever-growing hatred. On the other hand, for me, it was the simple fact that he, with very minimal effort, attained top marks, while I had to slave away for hours to get the same as he did. Yes, that was it - why every time my heart was filled with fury at the mere sight of him, and I would feel smug satisfaction each time he was carted off by a professor, or, rare as it was, I received better marks than him.

Groaning I stood up, fully intending to tackle my homework before I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess of red, which complimented the splattering of freckles I had over my nose. I knew I had a great body, judging by the number of catcalls and compliments I received daily. With nice rounded hips, a cinched waist and a decent sized chest along with a cute button nose and heart shaped face,what was there not to love? Paired with legs which could go on for miles , something I was incredibly proud of despite my slightly small size,i knew i was something to marvel at,and I definitely made use of it

With a wink, I settled down comfortably into my sofa -come-chair and conjured up some steaming hot chocolate and marshmallows-this was going to be a long night, and I for one was going to be prepared.

What did you think?plsss leave a review down below(I've always wanted to say that but yh)This is my fanfic as well so yhhhhhhh.:)


End file.
